1. Field of the Invention
Camouflaged garments particularly garments having exterior connector loops for releasably supporting a plurality of simulated leaf camouflage elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ Inventor: Patent No: ______________________________________ SCHWARZ 530,130 SPURGIN 706,464 MASCARENHAS 1,994,659 MITCHELL 2,351,142 BECKER 4,221,024 CRAWFORD 4,517,230 LEE 4,792,471 RUTER 3,069,796 SEARS 3,928,712 ______________________________________
The aforelisted patents suggest hunting garments adapted for camouflage by the employment of "Velcro"-type and other fasteners for removably supporting camouflage elements. However, none suggest applicants' twin leaf stem which is removably connected by double looping to the hunter's exterior garment.